Mean Girls
by BabblingMind
Summary: Alison is pretty much Regina George And as for Emily? Well she's the new girl from Africa


**This has been in my drafts for 2 frickin years! And since i suck at updating old stories, heres a new one to enjoy!:)**

I'm Emily Fields. Your average 16 year old teenage girl. At least thats if you dont know me.

But the thing is, if you do know me-which isn't many people-you know that i was homeschooled by my parents...in Africa.

Thats until this year when my dad got offered a job in the Military. We moved to the states so he could complete his training and then he was headed to Iraq.

Today however wasn't that day, today was my first official day of high school and mom and dad were freaking out. Mom more than dad.

"Smile for the camera honey." My dad encouraged. My mom was gripping onto me by the shoulders heaps tight.

It wasn't necessary but i guess it was okay since she was letting her baby girl free into "the wilderness" as she liked to call it. Only problem was i wasn't a baby girl anymore.

Anyways, after the much heartfelt send off's from my parents i finally was able to get onto my motorcycle. A gift from my dad for not complaining about moving overseas.

An Indian Chief Classic 2015 in black to be exact. It was one of the many things that kept me happy since we moved.

I put my helmet on and started up the vehicle, engine roaring into life as i sped off into the direction of my school.

It wasn't far, i could walk actually. 25 minutes max but it was my first day and i wanted to make an impression. First impressions were always the most important.

As i rolled up into school i found a parking space easily and decided to take it. Hopping off my motorcycle and taking my helmet off i noticed a blonde girl with wide eyes staring at me like she wanted to say something.

I gave her a smile and thats when she finally decided to speak. "You cant park there. That place is taken." She said urgently.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back to the place and then back at the blonde. "Yeah, that place is taken by me." I answered in a casual tone, not wanting to fight on the first day.

"I know that, i'm not dumb. I'm doing this for you're own good." She said. She seemed like she really wanted to help me, but i didn't know for what so i just kept staring at her.

"She's right, you should probably move." Another voice from behind me whispered, startling me as i dropped my keys.

A tall boy with powder blue eyes picked up my keys and handed them back to me smiling. "Hi, i'm Toby and this is my girlfriend Spencer." He said introducing himself and the girl who had spoken previously.

"Sorry about scaring you like that. It was unintentional i swear." She smiled sweetly. Spencer had dark brown hair that was long and wavy like mine.

"It's okay. But why should i move though? It was free when i got here." I asked a bit reluctant.

"Because, the person who normally parks there will skin you alive if she see's you took her space." Spencer said seriously.

"Well whoever "she" is can deal with me if thats the case." I said shrugging as i started walking away. Out of the corner of my eye i saw the couple raise their eyebrows at each other, impressed at my attitude. I smiled internally feeling pretty good.

They caught back up with me and walked by my sides. "So you're new." Toby stated. "Whats your name?"

"Emily Fields." I replied kindly. These two seemed nice enough and i needed all the friends i could get. Everyone else watched us three with mouths open as we walked into the school.

"So Emily do you know where you're headed?" Spencer asked kindly.

"Well just to collect my schedule."

"Great we'll come with." Spencer offered following by my side.

Once i'd collected my schedule Spencer compared all three of ours and turns out i had English 1st period with her and Toby.

There was still a bit if time left until class started but i decided i would head early to class anyways. Didn't want to be late on the first day.

I took a seat in the middle of the class and took out the necessary equipment, flicking through my phone as i did.

People started gathering and hushed whispers were starting to arise. Eyes on me and faces straight, some worried as well.

My teacher, Mr Fitz commenced class and 5 minutes in a beautiful blonde came strutting in, heels clanking against the floor.

"Alison please take a seat and do not disrupt the class."

The girl-Alison- fumbled with her large handbag before her head snapped up and her eyes landed on me. Her face turned from a somewhat observant to downright irritated. She glared at me before pea cocking over.

Spencer and Toby stiffened next to me as did everyone else in the room. "Move." She demanded in a harsh voice.

I mumbled as i tried to find the words to speak but nothing but awkward noises escaped my mouth. "Look if you aren't moving in the next five seconds...i'll ruin you." She warned.

I didn't need to be told twice. She was the queen bee it was obvious. The typical pretty bitch who got her way with everything and was dead set at the top of the hierarchy. I on the other hand was at rock bottom, so i quickly gathered my things up and stumbled to any other seat i could find.

-X-

"Hey, come sit with us." Toby smiled, Spencer by his side. It was recess and first few classes hadn't treated me well. I found out Alison was in most of them and in some of those classes, neither Toby nor Spencer were there for me to sit with.

In every class i could feel Alison's eyes burning into the back of my body as i tried to focus of the crap the teacher was yapping about. I had already got a target on my back, great going Em.

"I've got to say, there are always new people here but no ones gotten under Alison's nerves as quickly as you. You're a record breaker Emily. Half an hour and you're already on her hit list." Spencer said matter-of-factly.

I didn't feel to great. "What was the second best time?"

"Three weeks." Toby laughed. Now my stomach dropped. I had gotten under the main bitches nerves that fast on the first day, i could only pray that she'd forget me by tomorrow.

"Oh my god." I groaned. "Man I'm screwed. Anyways, is there anyone else i should watch out for?" I asked pleadingly.

"Hmm, well theres Hanna Marin. She's the dumbest person you'll ever meet." Spencer laughed. "She once asked Toby how to spell orange." The couple chuckled to themselves at the memory as i smiled.

Hanna Marin, the blonde from the morning.

"And then theres Aria Montgomery. The little one. She knows everything about everyone. Thats why her hairs so big, its full of secrets." Toby laughed and so did i.

Aria Montgomery, short brunette.

"But they're probably the least of your worries. Alison is the main bitch here."

Noted

-X-

After school ended i walked back to my parking space, bidding the couple a goodbye. It only hit me then that the reason this Hanna girl must've tried to warn me about moving my bike was because of Alison and i mentally slapped myself.

Should i just leave it and walk home? No i cant just leave it here to avoid confrontation. I thought heading to my vehicle.

When i got there however my mouth dropped open as my bike was nowhere to be seen. Instead a black corvette stingray stood parked where my bike should've been.

I looked around frantically trying to remember if this was the exact spot. It had to be. Right next to the front steps of the school. I remember.

Exiting the corvette was none other than Alison herself who smiled sweetly. Her heels clacked along the concrete as she came over to me. "Sorry about earlier. I came late and found my parking space taken by some idiot with a motorcycle. Anyways thats why i was a bit grumpy. Forgive me?"

I gulped. Did she know the idiot with the bike was me? "Umm it's okay i guess."

"Great. She grinned. Anyways how about i drop you home to make up for it?" She offered.

I looked around skeptically like this was some sort of prank but thought otherwise. And i could always just come back later for the bike. Maybe Alison was sweet once you got to know her.

I shrugged and nodded feebly. "I'm Alison by the way. Was it Emma?" She asked a bit dazed.

"Umm Emily." I corrected getting into her car. I told her my address and she started up the engine. "You have a cool car." I said awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

She nodded not really acknowledging it but it was good enough. At least she heard. The rest of the ride home was silent and i really did start to change my perspectives on her.

I hopped out of the car and thanked Alison for dropping me when she just smirked and drove away without another word. Doing a quick u-turn i watched her confused as she sat in her car patiently.

Only when i saw my bike being rolled up in my view did i realise that she was no sweet innocent girl. She really was a cold hearted vindictive bitch.

A bitch who'd spray painted a big fat red -A across the side of my bike.

 **Ooooh the A resemble is uncanny**? **let me know what yall thought by dropping a comment and voting! Xx**


End file.
